You and I
by Firega
Summary: Ryou's had a crush on Mariku for as long as he can remember. He decides to go over to his apartment to get his attention. What could possibly go wrong? Or perhaps right? Deathshipping, AU, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it! Yu-Gi-Oh! was created by Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series was created by LittleKuriboh. Please support the official release!**

**Author's note: What am I doing!? I should be working on my other stories! But after being writters blocked on it for three days, I just happened to wake up this morning with this cute idea of a story, and I just had to type it up! I swear, I must have dreamed it up or something! Ah! Did I mention I adore deathshipping? I'm surprised it really isn't all that popular! And I love Thiefshipping as well, so I just had to allude to it at some point! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story, which is also my very first one-shot! Yay!**

You and I:

Ryou knocked lightly on the apartment door marked 'Ishtar.' He took a deep breath and began to twiddle his fingers as he waited for someone to answer. He almost wanted to turn back while he still had the chance, but it was already too late. Ryou felt a slight chill run up his spine as the doorknob began to twist. When the door pulled open, a tall, darkly tanned Egyptian with blond hair that spiked in every direction stood before him. He blinked down curiously at the albino in his door step with his dark violet eyes that were accented by his two distinctive black markings under them.

He curled his eyebrow in slight amusement. "What're you doing here so late?" He wondered.

Ryou quickly shook off his nerves and responded to him with a smile. "Well, I just thought that we could get a head start on our project," he smiled brightly as he scratched his cheek.

Mariku smirked. "Are you sure that's all you want to do?" He teased. Ryou curled his lip in a pout and shot him an accusing glare. Mariku just responded with a small snicker and opened up the door for him.

Ryou walked past him, ignoring his amused grin, and into the tiny apartment. He looked around the messy living room to notice that something seemed to be missing.

"Is Marik not here?" Ryou wondered. Mariku shut the door behind them and turned back to Ryou.

"Nah. The brat and Bakura went out somewhere. Something about being a month or something."

"Ah, that's right," Ryou remembered. Today was the eleventh, which marked the one month anniversary of his twin, Bakura, and his best friend, Marik, starting to date. They were an odd couple indeed, but then again, Ryou had no right to talk.

"So then, let me ask again," Mariku grinned and placed himself only centimeters away from Ryou, and even playfully placed his hand lightly on his waist. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" He teased in a seductive tone, being that they were alone in the apartment.

Ryou became slightly flustered at first, but quickly brushed it off since he was getting used to Mariku doing these kinds of things.

"Mariku," Ryou pouted in a grumbly tone and pulled away from him. Mariku smiled innocently at him.

"Alright, alright," he pretended to sigh, "Well you came here to work, right? Well then, let's get to work."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you."

"How so?"

Ryou didn't bother to respond to that. But regardless, he made his way over to the couch and took a seat on it. He began to rummage through his book bag for the papers on their project that they were assigned to do together in class today.

Mariku followed over and also took his seat next to Ryou, which was also uneasily close to him. He watched Ryou curiously as he continued to look through his things. Ryou, taking note of Mariku's stare, shifted his gaze up to him for a brief moment. Ryou couldn't help but feel a light tingle in his heart and smiled brightly to himself. He then continued to pull out a couple of notebooks and a few other supplies.

"Alright," Ryou looked up to Mariku with a smile, "So what do you want to do our project on?" He asked politely. Mariku looked back to Ryou blankly for a moment.

"Yeah, about that," Mariku scoffed slightly.

"You have no idea what we're supposed to doing, do you?" Ryou sighed. But in truth, he wasn't at all one bit displeased.

"Not a clue," Mariku deemed proudly. Ryou chuckled at his direct answer. But then, Mariku brushed his index finger lightly on Ryou's chin and turned his head so that they were looking at each other in the eye. "Besides," he began in a seductive tone once more, "I think you're a much more interesting subject than whatever this silly project is on." Mariku curled his other hand around Ryou's waist and leaned in toward him, almost as if he was about to kiss him. Ryou felt a jolt run up his spine as he could feel Mariku's heated breath linger on his lips.

Ryou's cheeks shot up in temperature, especially in the spots he felt Mariku's breath, along with his blood boiling over as well. His heart began to pound rapidly as if it were going to explode. His body became numb with a tingling and fluttery sensation that he couldn't shake off.

Normally, Ryou was used to this sort of behavior from Mariku and could easily brush it off. But not this time. Because this time they were so close that Ryou actually believed he was going to kiss him for real. He showed no signs of stopping at this point. And the fact that parts of their bodies were pressing against each other wasn't helping.

Ryou prepared himself mentally for the sensation of their lips being pressed together. He was panicking, yet ecstatic all at the same time.

However, he never felt it.

Instead, Mariku grabbed Ryou's nose playfully, which also caused him to make a yipping sound in startle.

"Fooled you that time," Mariku teased playfully and let go of his nose. He pulled away from Ryou and moved back into his original position with a smirk of accomplishment.

Ryou blinked at him in disarray, still very much flustered by it all. But all his fluster quickly turned into embarrassment and offense as he saw Mariku's smirk.

"Don't do that!" Ryou hit him on the shoulder. He quickly turned away from Mariku, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe it. He must have been a complete idiot to think that Mariku was actually going to kiss him. What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? And what was he hoping for? He knew better then to let himself flutter like that. Something really must have gotten into him.

He began to feel his heart becoming heavy, just the opposite of what it was just a second ago.

Mariku blinked at him in utter shock of Ryou actually hitting him. No matter what Mariku did before or how upset Ryou seemed, by no means did he ever hit him. He looked back to Ryou, whose expression was blank, offended, and slightly tearful at the same time. Mariku felt something twinge at him as he continued to examine him.

"I was just kidding," Mariku tried to correct.

"I know…" Ryou grumbled. But that was just it.

Mariku raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell if Ryou was angry or depressed. This was the first time he had ever seen him this way. He didn't even know that it was possible for Ryou to be this way. Mariku sighed slightly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Mariku demanded.

Ryou just sighed. "Nothing," he mumbled. Mariku continued to press an accusing glance at him. But it was apparent that Ryou had no intention of explaining it to him straight out. Mariku thought for a brief moment. It was a good thing he was Mariku, because he knew just how to get him to talk.

Mariku began to smirk again and leaned back forward to Ryou.

"Or could it be that you really wanted kiss me?" He teased again, wrapping his arm back around Ryou.

Ryou immediately pulled away this time and shot him an offended glare.

"I said don't do that!" Ryou cried. But Mariku didn't back down.

"Don't do what?" He pulled his face in again.

"T-that!" Ryou pulled away again, but he couldn't help but get flustered once more, although his embarrassment and offense were overpowering it.

"Why not?"

"B-because!" He stammered.

"That's not an answer," Mariku continued to move in again.

"S-stop," Ryou squeaked.

"Tell me why or I won't."

"Because, I have a crush on you, okay!" Ryou blurted. "And I know that kind of thing doesn't mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me!" He actually hadn't realized just what exactly he blurted out in the spur of the moment. But soon after he finished, he began to recall his own words. And when he did, his face became red hot. He knew for a fact he was blushing out of his mind. He turned away in shame and looked toward the floor.

Ryou's entire body tensed up. Oh god. Oh god. Did he really just say that? Did he really just blurt it out like that? He really was an idiot, wasn't he? He's had a huge crush on him for forever now, and he always knew in his heart that Mariku didn't mean anything by his constant flirting. And that he probably did it to everyone else as well. But still… Still. It still hurt. But he's never lost his composure like that before.

Ryou wanted to take off and hide in a dark place for the rest of his life now. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Mariku. And what was Mariku going to think of him now? What if he was going to hate him now? Ryou felt like he was trapped in a corner with the air being sucked out of the room. Part of his mind prayed this was all a bad dream.

But suddenly, Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt laughter; Mariku's laughter. And to his surprise, it wasn't a sinister laugh of scoff like it normally was. He looked as if he was genuinely enjoying himself. Genuinely happy.

Ryou blinked up at him in a bit of surprise, but then immediately looked back down. His heart continued to pull at him.

"D-don't laugh at me…" Ryou managed to mumble, looking away in embarrassment.

Mariku ceased his laughter and suddenly grabbed Ryou by the nose once more, this time not so lightly.

"Are you stupid?" Mariku asked in a dead serious tone, his violet eyes piercing directly into Ryou's dark chocolate ones. Ryou was too stunned now to even feel his shame or anger.

"W-what?" Was all Ryou could manage to stutter, still blinking in confusion at Mariku's sudden change in expressions.

"Are. You. Stupid?" Mariku repeated, this time in an insultingly slow manner, but still being completely serious.

But Ryou just didn't know what to even say to that. "U-um, no?" He replied in uncertainty. Mariku finally let his nose go, and Ryou rubbed it slightly.

"Well then let me show you how stupid you actually are."

Ryou didn't even have time to think about what he said before Mariku grabbed him roughly and… And…

Kissed him?

What?

Ryou instantly became frozen solid. His shock was absolutely through the roof at this point. What!? What was going on? And why in god's name was he kissing him? He didn't know. He couldn't fathom any of it. He was supposed to be angry. He wanted to continue on his thoughts that this still didn't mean anything, at least not to Mariku. His mind screamed at him to back out now. But he couldn't pull away. He just couldn't.

The rigorous sensation of Mariku's lips pressed tightly against his own sent a jolt of chills up his spine. But they were good chills. And even after all his thoughts, he just couldn't help himself to let his heart flutter uncontrollably and his blood heat up. In fact, he couldn't even remember his thoughts or feelings from just a second ago. Not in the moment. Not anymore. His heart began to pound and pound. His body was numb with a thrilling pleasure as their lips continued to curl with each other. Roughly, smoothly, perfectly, imperfectly. And dammit, it just felt so good. It felt amazing. And Ryou felt awful for letting himself enjoy it, but he just couldn't help it. It wasn't fair. But every fiber of his being continued to sing.

But before Ryou could close his eyes and linger in this moment while it lasted, Mariku pulled away. He looked back to Ryou intently.

"Now do you honestly believe that I would do that to just anyone?" Mariku asked him, almost looking offended.

Ryou blinked up at him, still frozen and now twice as confused.

"What?" Ryou tried to push aside the sensation and think about it for a moment. But his brain was just about fried at this point. He just couldn't think rationally. If someone asked him what two plus two was he'd probably just stare at them with a blank face.

"You're stupid to think that I treat everyone the way I treat you. You should know that you're special by now."

Ryou looked back to him in shock. He snapped back into reality and thought about what he said carefully. Wait, so then, Mariku didn't flirt around everyone else like he did to Ryou? Was he wrong? Ryou really was special? And with just that simple cluster of words, Ryou felt a warmness grow in his heart at the words. His heart began to flutter gently. He really was beginning to feel stupid now. And he had no reason to distrust Mariku in anyway.

But wait. Ryou then thought back to what transpired just a moment ago; the kiss. If Mariku wouldn't just do that to anyone, then what did that make Ryou? What did that kiss mean? How did Mariku perceive Ryou? He said he wouldn't have done that to just anyone... So did that mean… He liked him? As in, more than a friend?

Ryou felt his heart begin to race.

"Well?" Mariku pulled on his cheek slightly to snap him back to reality, "Don't you believe me?" When Ryou looked back up to give his response, he began to blush furiously. He had to quickly look back down and instead just gave a reserved nod. Ryou knew he was just referring to him being special, not necessarily that he liked him, but he couldn't shake off the thought now. Mariku watched him intently, his expression turning back into its normally amused self. "Good. Otherwise I don't know what I would of had to do to prove you otherwise." Mariku smirked a little. That caused Ryou to blush harder.

Mariku poked Ryou on the forehead to get him to peer back up to him. Mariku smirked. "Now that that's cleared up, let's talk about something more interesting. What was that I heard about you having a crush on a certain someone?"

Ryou felt his heart jump out of his chest. He had completely forgotten that he had even said that after what just happened and all the thoughts that were swarming in his head.

"I-I-!" Ryou stammered awkwardly, feeling his face flush. Mariku interrupted him by getting close to his face again.

"Well? Is it true?" Mariku grinned, letting his breath curl against Ryou's skin and moved his face so that it forced Ryou to look him in the eye. Ryou scooted away and began to twiddle his fingers subconsciously. He knew there was no point in denying it now either.

"…Yeah," Ryou mumbled shyly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Mariku teased. Ryou looked back up to him, crinkling his nose once more in a pout. He took a deep breath.

"I like you," Ryou said firmly this time. He felt a lot more confident saying it like that. But he still couldn't shake his nerves, still uncertain about what Mariku would think. Although, he knew now that Mariku wasn't judging him or angry with him at the same time. And he felt like even if Mariku didn't feel the same, he still could tell him now.

"So then why didn't you mention this fact a little sooner?" Mariku raised an eyebrow curiously and kept his gaze focused on Ryou. Ryou pulled back slightly and looked away.

"Um- well…" Ryou hesitated slightly, feeling embarrassed like a school girl, "B-because you're so popular and cool. Everyone likes you… And I was afraid you'd reject me. Or think I was a freak or something... Besides, you have so many better options-" Mariku stopped him right there by putting his finger over Ryou's lips. Ryou blinked up at him in shock.

"You really are a dummy, you know that Ryou?" Mariku smirked a little. Ryou curled his lips up in a slight pout, which made Mariku laugh slightly. "Look. Let me put it this way. You didn't know how I acted around other people, right? That's why you thought I flirted with just anyone?"

Ryou cocked his head slightly in confusion as to where Mariku was going with it. "Right."

"Right. That's because you've never seen me around other people. Because I'm always around you. And why do you think that is?"

Ryou looked back to him in surprise. Yes, that was true. And he had never even thought about that until now. Still, he was a bit confused. He let Mariku continue.

"Not even a guess?" Mariku smirked slightly, "Well, I'll tell you. Maybe it's because I like you too."

Ryou blinked up at him in utter shock. His entire body succumbed to the light and fluttery tingling sensation now. He felt so light that he might just start floating away any second now.

What? What did Mariku just say? Did he just say that he liked him? He liked Ryou? As in, more than a friend? Was that a confession? Was this a dream? Was he really here right now? Did he hear him right?

His brain was in too much shock to even comprehend his happiness. He was so filled with pure joy right now. Never in a million years did he ever think that Mariku would return his feelings. His entire body was relaxed now. His heart sung. He felt extremely stupid now after getting so worked up and assuming all these things without even thinking about them. He really was an idiot, but if Mariku liked him, then he was okay with being one.

And damn, did it feel amazing.

"R-really?" Ryou beamed up to him, his eyes glistening with hope, although he knew the answer. He trusted Mariku completely. Still, he wanted to make sure. Just in case.

"Don't believe me?" Mariku teased, "Would you like me to prove it to you again?" Mariku smirked and grabbed Ryou's chin playfully.

And with that, Ryou's light, warm hearted moment turned back into a flustered pounding sensation. His pale skin turned completely red this time.

"N-no! I believe you!" Ryou stammered awkwardly and squirmed backward from him. Mariku just laughed.

"Anyways, it's not like I tried to hide my feelings. I honestly thought it was pretty obvious. Even Bakura and the brat could tell. But I guess I fell for a moron, didn't I?" Mariku joked. Ryou shot him a playful scowl, but couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Now I don't want you to ever look down on yourself again or say I have better options. Got that? I like you."

Ryou's heart fluttered intensely at the comfort of his words. He still partially couldn't believe that this was happening. But he's never felt so warm before. But then, Ryou thought about it for another moment. He looked down slightly.

"B-but…" Ryou sighed. He knew that it would come up eventually. "Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean… We're both guys after all…" Ryou squeaked.

Mariku rolled his eyes. He poked Ryou on the forehead again, which caused Ryou to blink up at him. "How many times must I say it? I like you. Got that? And whether you're a guy, or a girl, or neither, or both, I honestly could care less."

Ryou let the words ring through him lightly. This really was like some sort of dream. He felt a light in his chest beam. He couldn't help himself from smiling brightly at him.

"So then," Ryou hesitated in slight embarrassment, "Does this mean we're dating?" He wondered shyly, smiling up to him happily.

"Looks like it," Mariku declared, "Unless, of course..." Mariku grinned and placed his hand on Ryou's thigh seductively and slightly squeezed it, "If you'd like to do a little more than just simply dating. I'm fine with that too."

"T-that's okay!" Ryou squeaked, catching Mariku's hand and feeling a chill run up his spine. But he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He twiddled his fingers again and looked back up to Mariku shyly. "I-I might not be ready for that kind of stuff… But will it be okay if I hug you for now?"

Mariku curled his brow in slight curiosity and amusement. He smiled gently to Ryou and patted him lightly on the head. "Of course," Mariku smiled gently. Ryou smiled back up to him and nodded. He turned himself toward Mariku and curled his arms gently around Mariku's much more muscular body. Mariku also curled his arms around Ryou's slender back. Ryou then lightly pressed his head into his chest and smiled brightly. He could feel Mariku's comforting warmth penetrate his body, along with his soft scents curling on his nose. And the feeling of Mariku's heart beating softly made his heart continue to flutter with its rhythm, only this time slow and lightly. He could stay in this embrace for ages and not get tired of it. How could he?

"So then Ryou," Mariku began, still in their embrace, "Let me ask you one more time. Are you sure the reason you came here was to work on our silly project?"

Ryou looked back to him, slightly frazzled. He scratched his cheek in somewhat embarrassment. "Um- well I guess I just really wanted your attention…"

And to think that the result of his attention seeking would result in Mariku and him dating. To result in each other finding out that they had feelings for each other. And funnily enough, their anniversary was going to be the same as Bakura's and Marik's.

Mariku laughed. "Well, you certainly have it now. Eh, boyfriend?"

Ryou let himself be caught up on the word "boyfriend" for a long moment. It rung through his soul like a sweet melody. This was by far the best day of his teenage life. At least, so far that is. Ryou laughed brightly.

"I suppose so," he giggled.

…

~Never End~

**Author's note: Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Well, either way, I really enjoyed writing this! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and to anyone who decides to review this! I really appreciate it! Also, on a smaller note, I end all of my stories with "never end", (rather than "the end"), to signify that even though there is no more to read or I don't write anymore, the story still goes on and doesn't end! Anyways, thank you all once again for your time!**


End file.
